Take Me To Lunch
by yaoifan124
Summary: Rin's POV:: Lemon:: Oneshot:: Rin runs into an old classmate from Cram School and he is so happy to see him again. How does their lunch date go? Lunch dates can be very... yummy.


**A/N:: Here is another one-shot of my favorite pairing~! I didn't re-read it so if some misspelling or mistakes are in there, I do apologize! **

**Warning:: LEMON!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Take Me To Lunch**

"_Listen, Rin, your brother is going to be gone for a whole week and you already spent two of the days reading manga!"_ An angry tone came over the phone and I had it lightly held out. _"At least go out with us tonight!"_

"Fine, fine." I stated back and heard voices, then a cheer.

"_We will stop by at nine, you better be ready!" _The phone disconnected before I could protest to the time.

"Fucking eyebrows." A light grumble left me as I gazed at the time. I only had thirty minutes to get ready; I guess that's enough time.

Ever since the whole class graduated and got their Meisters, we were sent on missions on a day to day basis. Luckily we were still in the same branch here in Japan. On rare occasions do we get paired up, hint there being **rare**. I have been on a mission with Sheimi and Izumo before, but the guys? Nope, not a single one of them.

It was almost upsetting to know that since we are already nineteen. It's been a good three years since I have seen them at all. (Even in school, since I began taking night classes.) Though, I'm sure they are busying themselves with something. I was proud we all got to graduate and become Exorcists. My goal to become Paladin and defeat Satan is slowly approaching.

I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and then my favorite red boots on over my socks and pants. The next thing I grab is a blue T-shirt with a black dragon design coming from the back bottom of my shirt up to the front of the shirt to the collar. I brushed my hair out and gazed to my sword for a short while as I decided against taking it. That was risky, but I have been known to fight without it and I wasn't taking it to a club.

When I glanced to the clock, I realized I had ten minutes left and went to go have a quick snack.

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come with us!" The gate to the school was slowly disappearing behind us as we were almost out in the town now. When the town was in sight; my tail wrapped around my abdomen to hide from public view.

"Well, eyebrows kind of didn't give me a choice." My thumb pointed towards the purple haired woman who growled out at me.

"Oi! I told you to quit calling me that!" I laughed at her reaction.

"You never change, Izumo." I mentioned as we passed by some buildings.

"Same goes to you, Rin!" She pouted lightly from the name calling and we all began discussing where we are going. We all decided on a well-known club we liked to go to and made it there shortly.

"Now make sure if any of you want to go home, just let the others know!" Sheimi stated up with a smile.

"Alright, now let's go in!"

A good forty minutes passed in the club as we were all having a good time. The songs kept pounding against us all and I had to take a break for a short bit. Though, shortly after I came back out on the dance floor; the girls wanted to rest up. I told them to go ahead and started to move to the music that filled the room. Bodies moved against me as it was hot and made you sweat, but it didn't matter everyone was. A hand grasped a hold of my arm and I turned to see a familiar man.

"Bon!" I shouted up to overpower the music and just because I was shocked.

"Rin!" He stated back and tugged on me with a motion over. "Let's go talk somewhere else!" He stated with a smile and I grinned up at him with a nod. We made our way to the patio section of the club that was enclosed so you had to go through the building to get to it. The patio was pretty empty so we found a table farthest from everyone else. We sat on the chairs and I grinned to him.

"It's been three years." I mentioned and he let his elbows rest on the table. He had grown taller and toned his muscles more, not to mention gained some. His hair seemed to be a little longer, maybe just got it cut recently, and the piercings were different kinds than the silver ones he had. They were more of a midnight blue color.

"I almost can't believe it." He mentioned and seemed to be examining me. "Are you still the annoying bastard from before?" I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed before noticing. "Oh, so Sheimi wasn't lying, you got your tongue pierced."

"Yeah, I forget about it all the time. Oh, and my brother freaked out for a week! I still don't think he's over it." I muttered the last bit and he chuckled out.

"I can imagine that." We laughed to that and got on the topic of how things were.

The house he resided in was the one on the outskirts of town, the opposite side of where my home was with Yukio. I found out the three of them took residence and shared the rent costs (well, the rent wasn't money; it was missions, so it wasn't really hard to pay for it). He had told me that he finished up with getting his Dragoon meister the beginning of last year. Also, adding, how he had a little more free time now that he finished the courses up.

"I was going to call you up sometime, but they always threw me into another mission before I could decide when." His tone was deeper than back then and he continued on about missions he had been on. It made me listen to him as I felt my chest pound and my heart lightly swelled.

For the past three years, he couldn't leave me thoughts. Bon seemed to have taken residence in my brain and heart, filling it completely. My thoughts would somehow end up thinking about him, no matter if I was thinking about what I was going to make for dinner or on how I was going to defeat a demon. A small smidge of him was there, waiting to jump up into the large stream of thinking. Last year, at some point, I asked the girls advice on why it happened so frequently. They mentioned it was maybe because I missed him, but they did as well. I was missing him, yes I admit it, but they also mentioned something else.

I liked Bon _more_ than a friend.

When that was mentioned, I became flustered in a way I have never been before. They said I looked shy and stricken with that fact. Which I was, I never thought about Bon in that way before until when they told me that. My heart began to race now when I thought about him. The adrenaline through my veins increased and I got flustered when he crossed my mind. I began to think about him more and more on how he looked now or how he fought or even how… he would kiss me.

It was odd thinking these things. Beforehand, my mind was on girls and I was a little bit of a pervert, but not bad like Shima. I had crushes on girls and had imaginary kissing times with them, but that was it. Well, expect when I slept I had some crazy dreams, but nothing major. I never thought it was odd I only thought about that much of a girl, I thought I was just a bit innocent or use to being around Shura. Oh yes, that woman made me not crush on girls for a while, being all half-dressed and stuff; which is odd that I never dreamed about her. I did dream about Sheimi and Izumo a couple of times, even this girl I had in my Advance Biology class one year.

Then with that confrontation with the girls, Bon jumped in. I thought about kissing him. It was just so shocking that I had to stay away from anything that reminded me of him, which was fucking hard. Then it continued to escalate higher in intimacy in my dreams and daydreams. I couldn't stop myself from all these thoughts and just finally accepted that fact.

That fact being- I am in love with Bon. It still shocks me to-

"Are you free tomorrow?" My thoughts completely stopped when I heard him ask that question. Trying really hard to stop the heat from going to my cheeks, I smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm free."

"I was thinking we should go get some lunch or something." His hand reached back to scratch his neck in a nervous manner.

"Sounds good, I haven't been out for a while; anyways taking a break from cooking sounds wonderful!" I chuckled out and he joined me before I felt a hand grab mine.

"It was really nice seeing you after all these years." The blush could not be stopped and I tried to pretend it wasn't there.

"Me too!" I grasped his hand back with a smile at him.

"I got to go. I told Konekomaru and Shima I would be back soon, but I had to talk to you first." His hand released mine and he got off the chair to begin walking towards the building. "I will pick you up at eleven tomorrow!" A smirk was on his face as he faced me.

"Right!" I felt the blush had intensified when he winked at me. Turning away, I watched as he opened the door to go in. I let myself stay outside a bit longer to cool off, but it wasn't long before Paku peaked out her head and smiled towards me.

"Sheimi wants to go home." Her voice was light while speaking, like always, and her hair swayed before her as she was leaning lightly. Her hair had grown out more since back then and even though she didn't finish the exorcist school with us, she became part of the intelligence team. They kind of get calls from people and turn it into a mission for us; also she lives with Izumo on the outskirts like any other exorcists (though some lived in town).

"Alright, I'm coming." I stated as I jumped off the chair and walked in through the club with her. We made it out front to join with Izumo and Sheimi.

"I saw Suguro leaving just a moment ago." Izumo initiated the conversation and my face went red. Our legs began to walk towards the first gate that led in to the housing first, then the school.

"I know, we talked outside."

"Ooohh? About?" Izumo gave a twitch to her odd eyebrows as she had a sly smile.

"We talked about after we got out of the exorcist schooling and stuff like that. He also asked me to…" I paused with a blush as I remembered it.

"Asked you what?!" Sheimi asked with excitement and I let my tail come out so I could hold it with shyness.

"To have lunch with him tomorrow."

"You better have said yes!"

"I did! Th-then he held onto my hand saying he was glad to have finally talked after these years." I mumbled the hand holding part quietly.

"He held your hand?!" Izumo exclaimed in shock and Sheimi began having fan girl squeals coming out with a giggling Paku.

"Yeah…" I mentioned with a dark blush. "He's going to pick me up at eleven tomorrow." I mentioned with a smile on my lips as I was really happy and excited to go.

"I'm going to call to make sure you are up at ten thirty!" Izumo stated and Sheimi mentioned how she needs to call her to make sure I am.

"I will be!" I stated up in an irritated manner with heated cheeks. I got giggles out of them before I saw the gate and began heading off to the right.

"Call us tomorrow!" Sheimi stated as they stopped to wave at me.

"Yeah, I will!" I called out while waving to them before turning and making my way to my house.

I got home safely and in one piece. A shower was soon taken and then I headed off to bed, but before I could turn in, my phone beeped. I had gotten a text message from Bon.

_Goodnight._

A blush hit my cheeks at that and I sent the same back with a smiley face added at the end. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I don't understand why I never just texted him in the first place, but it didn't matter at the moment. I was just happy to know he thought of me.

* * *

"Got it, got it! I got to go! He will be here any minute now!" The phone stuck to my ear contained a three way conversation with Sheimi and Izumo, which had it on speaker so I could hear Paku as well.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"He's here!"

"_Good luck, Rin!"_ They all stated at once with giggles leaving them.

"Yeah, yeah! Bye!" I quickly hung up the phone and went to the door, which didn't take long since there is only one floor. My hand yanked on the door knob and I opened it up to see amber eyes blazing at me.

"Ready Rin?" The grin plastered across his face showed off his pearly white teeth and I soon found myself grinning as well.

"Yeah, let's go! I'm starving!" I closed the door behind me as we both began our way out to the town. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking of this one restaurant I have been to a few times and thought you would like it." He mentioned with a grin as his hair was gelled in its original style that I knew from when we were younger. His clothes consisted of the shirt he wore which was unbuttoned; showing the light blue tank top off and the black cargo shorts were belted to his waist. "I know how picky you are with your food." A pout crossed my face when he stated that out.

"I've grown a little out of it!" I stated out in a matter-of-fact tone. A laugh left him and I joined him as I felt his arm push against mine. The action caused a nervous twitch out of my tail as heat wanted to attack my cheeks.

"I promise you will like the food there." The words had me smiling shyly as he was thinking about me when picking out this restaurant. When buildings began to appear I quickly slid my tail under my shirt and around my abdomen.

"I better like the food…" I muttered out with a snobbish appearance, but he merely laughed at me before making me smile.

"There it is, just right up there!" A tan finger pointed towards a sign and I looked at it.

"Mizuki's Restaurant?"

"I know the name is pretty plain, but I promise it is good!" My eyes gazed to him before nodding towards him.

"Alright, I believe you!" A smile was on him as we approached the building and he opened the door for me. I entered through to be welcomed by a waitress who seemed overly happy to see Bon.

"Oh, Suguro-san! Would you like your usual table?" The girl seemed to be eyeing him up and down with her pen lightly tapping her chin. I noticed her name tag as it said 'Misaki' on it.

"That will be great."

"Follow me!" She began moving for the area and I gave him a glance.

"A few times, huh?" A shrug came from him as we soon found our seats. Before anything could be said or looked at this Misaki person began talking.

"The usual?"

"No, I'm having something different today."

"Oh, that's a surprise." My eyebrow twitched lightly as I felt a wall separating me from the both of them.

"What do you want to drink, Rin?" Bon seemed to have noticed my slight irritation and I looked to my menu of drinks.

"A Dr. Pepper sounds good, I haven't had one in a while."

"Make that another." He stated towards the waitress who had this glance at me.

"Right on it." She moved away to go get our drinks and I felt slight relief leave me.

"I can ask for another waitress if you want me to." Amber eyes gazed to me in a concern way as he held the menu lightly.

"No… it's fine." My head hid into the menu as I gazed at the items going for sections I like more than others. After a few minutes, our drinks were brought out and we were asked if we were ready to order.

"You ready to order, Rin?" Bon asked me and I nodded before beginning to tell her my order. Her pen scratched it down before marveling to my friend across from me. A frown set on my face as I didn't like the fact that she had this appearance of wanting to jump him. My hand set the menu to the end of the table and I rested my head on my hand as the elbow met a cold surface. I watched as a menu was set on mine before a hand grasped my other one. "Do want to get some chips and salsa as we wait?" A blush caught my cheeks as I looked to him.

"Yeah, sounds good." A smile was on me and I could feel daggers from the waitress.

"I will go put this in." The angry look on her seemed to be almost a bad thing for me it seems.

"Does it bother you? I said I could ask for another waiter…"

"No, really it's fine…" My hand squeezed his lightly as I kept a smile on my face and my face cooled off. I moved my hand from my chin before grasping the glass that held my drink. The straw found my lips and I sucked on it before pulling it away with a quick swallow and cough.

"What's wrong?" A worried tone left Bon as he gripped my hand with a stare to me.

"Ugh… that doesn't taste right…" My tongue stuck out as I pushed the glass away from me. A tan hand found a glass before taking a sip and seemed confused.

"My tastes fi-…" He let go of my hand before grasping my drink and seemed to be waiting. As if on cue, the waitress appeared with a smile towards Bon.

"You guys doin—?"

"Take a drink of this." The glass was shoved in front of her face and she stared at it before the table.

"I guess if that's what you want." A smile was on her as I noticed our napkins were placed right next to each other and his straw faced me. Her lips found the side of the glass as she took a sip and her face scrunched as she soon set the glass down.

"I want a new waiter and a new drink for my date." The last part caught me off guard as a blush went across my whole face. A look crossed her face as she couldn't believe what she just heard. Anger crossed her face before a cold drink was on my body.

"How dare you, you little bitch!" The shout was at me as I began rubbing my face free of the beverage.

"Misaki! What are you doing?!" A shout came out and I moved my hands to find a napkin. A cloth was against my face as I felt someone next to me.

"Face this way." Bon stated out with me soon facing towards his voice and felt the napkin move against my face.

"I am so sorry, Sirs!" My hands waved before the cloth pulled away so I could see the man.

"It's okay. No one has been harmed." Amber eyes looked to me with disbelief, but I merely smiled at him.

"We should get you home to change clothes."

"I want to eat the food here though. I haven't been out for a long time and—."

"Can we possibly get the food to go?" A pout crossed me as I stared towards my friend while he talked.

"Of course, my deepest apologies again, Sirs. I will make sure it is free of charge and I will get you to-go cups for your beverages." The man scurried off in haste as I soon felt cloth on my neck.

"You are a sticky mess." A silly grin was on him as he continued to rub off the soda mixture.

"You seem to be enjoying this a bit much."

"I know way I could really enjoy this, but that wouldn't be appropriate in a restaurant." A heat tickled my cheeks as I looked away from him as I was thinking something completely perverted. "Seems like we are on the same wave length here."

"You pervert… you've been around Shima too much."

"Your food is finished, Sirs." I stood up to grab the boxes but they were taken by Bon, so I grabbed the drinks.

"Thank you so much." I smiled to the man and bowed again.

"I do not deserve an acknowledgement. Our future service for you both will be better if you return to our humble restaurant." I was directed out of the food place before we headed for my house.

"Let me have a drink." A whine came from me as he leaned over to get a sip from a straw, causing me to stop in my steps.

"Ah! What if that was my drink, you cock-wannabe!" He stared at me with soda in his mouth before the boxes were leaned against him with one hand. The other hand grasped my chin and lips fell upon mine before a tongue opened my lips. Soda spilled into my mouth and I drank it before pulling away with a cough. "Oi!"

"You got your drink back." The blush on my face made him smirk before he began walking on. "So which drink is mine so I don't drink yours again?"

"I-I guess it doesn't really matter." I caught the smirk still lining his face as we soon arrived to my house. "I'm starving!" I stated up as I opened the door up, which Bon took his drink at this point so I could.

When we entered, our destination became the coffee table as we set the boxes along with our drinks before I felt a hand grab my arm. I was thrown against the couch and felt my body being pinned by a grinning male.

"The food can wait…"

"You've definitely been around Shima too long."

"I've been without you too long." A burning heat flashed across my cheeks before I felt lips press against mine.

My hands pressed against his chest aggressively, but he gripped a hip before my hair on the back of my head. A whine left me when his teeth sunk into my bottom lip and the hand on my hip slid up my side. The cool air on my stomach had a light gasp leaving me before I groaned from a knee grinding in between my knees. My heart was beating rapidly and my fingers slowly began to grasp the shirt in front of me. The hand slid up and rested where my heart rested.

"Heh, I can feel your heart beating…" One of my hands moved under his shirt which made him have a look of surprise.

"I can feel yours too. What's next, our stomach?" A snort left him as I felt the thumping heart thud away as amber eyes gazed at me.

"No, next thing we feel is something you should take note of." A sinister smirk was on his lips that had me questioning what he was talking about. "Let me show you." My hand was grasped and I felt him slide it down farther and farther and… oh my.

"B-bon, that's—."

"Take note now, you are learning something important." My palm felt him pulsate against it while he grinned down at me from my reaction. "I'm taking notes here."

"Huh?"

"Everything that makes you react." A gasp left me when his hand grasped onto my manhood and I soon let out a groan when he gripped. "The groaning shows the impatience."

"J-jerk… don't narrate me… hah, nnhh~!" The rubbing motion he began had me wiggling a little with a moan. Lips found mine with a tongue stuffing into my mouth to rub along mine. Our mouths stayed open lightly as I panted out blithely with eyes squeezing shut. A jolt went through me as his other hand found a nipple and began to pinch at it. A displeased grunt left him with a thrust into my hand I began to realize what he wanted. My hand began to grip and rub him through his pants, which felt like he was about to tear with his erection.

A hot mouth pulled away, taking some saliva with him as he gazed at my now open eyes. "Who knew you were this submissive…"

"You fucking rooster!" I gripped hard onto his manhood receiving a wince before he glared to me as I felt his hands remove themselves.

"You asked for it now." My pants were tugged swiftly down with my boxers and I moved my hands to cover my erection that sprung up into the air.

"Give my pants back, priesty boy!" A look was given to me before I watched him remove his belt and begin to wrap it around my wrists. "Wha-what are you doing?" He smirked and continued with his buckle soon quickly finding my wrists. "Oi!" He swiftly stabbed a new hole in the belt and secured it there. "Let my wrists go, you idiot!"

"Idiot? Who is the one that willingly let someone disable their hands?" A glare came from me before my hands were moved above my head and I felt myself fully exposed. My knees tried to move to hide my little man, but Bon was between my legs.

"Sh-shut up, you cock-wannabe!" The glare he shot me soon changed as he seemed thrilled about the phrase. My body stiffened before lightly arching as I felt his other hand grip onto my erection. Amber eyes blazed as I squinted at him with my pants increasing lightly as he began moving his hand. "Y-you asshole! I should, hah, burn yo-aahh~!"

"Burn me? Hmm, I might like that a bit too much…" I gawked at him before bucking as rubbed the head of hard on. "What's this? You are already leaking."

"Sh-shut up, you damn rooster!" He eyes me and then viewed our surroundings as I felt him move both hands to my hips as he slung me over his shoulder. "Oi! Don't just sling me around!"

"Which room is yours?" The burst of heat through my body reached its peak and I flailed.

"Put me down." A door opened before closing and then another door where he snorted.

"You should clean your room."

"Mind your own business!" I watched us leave behind my closed door and then I was tossed down and felt my bed. "Untie me!"

"Patience is not your virtue… though it never was." My vein in my temple pulsated as I growled at him.

"I'm about to show you a virtue!"

"Uh huh…" My hands were tugged as he moved them behind my head again with me complaining. "This is why you have to be tied up." He mentioned as he pulled back with a shrug towards me. A tug to my arms made me realize I was attached to something. "Now, be a good little demon."

"Fuck you!"

"Yes, I will be fucking you in a minute." My body must have turned red when he mentioned that phrase. The next thing I had to worry about was his hands succeeding on getting my pants and boxers off, no matter how hard I was trying to prevent it. Hands tossed the clothing to the side before separating my legs.

"B-bon…" I complained out as I stared at him as he was kneeling above me. A smirk reached his lips again before he leaned forward and I jolted before throwing my head back. "Mm-ah! Ha~!" My body jerked harshly in different directions as I felt moans leave my mouth as I felt the heat surrounding my erection. "N-no, hah…" Amber eyes found mine when I gazed to him with a heated stare and he pulled his mouth back with his tongue lining the underside.

"No?" He inquired before flicking at the head causing little whimpers to come from me.

"I can't…" The smirk stayed as he seemed to be amused by my reactions. A hand moved and I jumped before shivering with a wanton moan. Fingers rubbed my tail and I began to squirm at the feeling while it lashed out at him. A chuckle left him as he moved it to where it soon latched to my thigh with grips.

"Can't what?" He asked me before grasping onto my erection and began to suck on the head.

"Ngh-aahh~!" Wrists sent a signal of pain to my heart as I tugged a bit too hard, making me whine out from it.

"Stop moving around so much… you won't hurt yourself…" A roll of my eyes had me glaring for a short period, but then he shifted to reach in a pant pocket. Eyes found mine, so he gave me a squeeze with a harsh pumping motion. My eyes squeezed shut as gritted my teeth from letting a groan, mixed with a moan, leave my throat. Something slick was along my butt and I began to jerk away from it. "Stop moving."

"What are yo—?!"

"Relax, moron." Something slid into my backside and I stiffened as the odd feeling was new to me. A click from my tongue ring resounded as it hit my teeth when I gasped out.

"Nnh, no… hah, take out."

"It gets better, quit being so negative." The object moved in me with a slow movement as I wiggled around from the feeling. Another object slid into me along with the other and I groaned at the discomfort it brought before he huffed out. A grumble came from him as he rubbed my erection still, but I still focused on the oddity.

"AH!" The objects in me pushed against something that caused a string of pleasure to go through my entire body. A snort left Bon before the objects moved against the spot and I felt moans leaving my mouth and his found mine in a sloppy kiss of tongues and moans. He deemed satisfied in something as the objects removed themselves and he pulled back. A groan left me before I watched as he began tugging off his own clothes, even his pants were tugged down and off with his boxers. His erection stood tall and massive before it was blocked from view as lips found my neck.

"You really need to relax for this." He whispered against my ear with a hot breath and I felt him shift.

"You're not going to—?" A fear went through me when he stated that and I panted out heavily before pulling away when I felt it at my entrance. "It's not gonna fit!"

"Geez, Rin… you need to relax…" A growl left me before a whine replaced it when teeth nipped at my neck and his other hand rubbed at my erection. His erection pushed in and I groaned with eyes squeezing in pain. A pause happened and I heaved out as the pain shooting through me couldn't leave my thoughts. "It will feel good here in a minute, just relax… okay?" The sweet tone coming out of him had me trusting his words as I let out a shuddering breath to try and relax. "Good, focus on something else…"

"Easier said than done, hah, mmnnhh~!" I couldn't help my body from tensing some when he began to intrude more into my body. "I don't think it's supposed to stretch, Bon." I stated out with pained breaths and he moved his head back to lay kisses on my cheek.

"I promise it will feel good soon…" A pain gasp left me as he did a rough push into me and I tugged on my restrained wrists. "Say my first name."

"Huh?"

"Call me by my first name." A groan left me as teeth tugged on my bottom lip lightly with amber eyes burning at me with lust.

"Ry-yuji… hah, ngh…" A gasp filled my lungs as he shifted again before groaning himself with his forehead finding mine after releasing my lip.

"Kami, Rin… you're so tight and hot…"

"Is it all in?" My voice almost sounded desperate as I kept thinking that there was no way anymore was going to get in me.

A chuckle left him before kissing my cheek with, "yes… it's all in." A sigh of relief found me before I heard his chuckle again and hands gripped my hips. "Tell me when you are ready…"

"Ready?"

"For me to move…" He pulled back to look at me with a curious gaze. "Come on, Rin… Heterosexual sex is basically the same thing except there is two penises and one of them goes in anal."

"What the fuck?! I don't need sex education as we are having sex!" A glare left me as he returned it vigorously.

"You don't even know half of the terms I am asking or telling you!" He mentioned before he noticed something and gave a grip to my hips. A feeling of being empty was there before he moved forward and his manhood filled me again, releasing a shout of pain.

"You asshole, nnhaaa!"

"No, I am doing your asshole." A smirk was on him and I wanted to punch him so hard, but it flew out as he did another thrust. A groan left me as he continued a movement and he closed his eyes with a slight scrunch to his face of concentration.

"Don't have, nhh, an aneurism." Amber eyes shot a glare before he angled differently and I felt my whole body shiver with pleasure and a gasping moan left me. My eyes closed as I gritted my teeth as the desire in my body grew along with my pants. Heavy pants left me as he increased his speed and would thrust harder. "Nngg, Kami—Ryuji~!" My back arched as I felt the heat take over and my mind was blinded completely. "M-more, mmnhaaa!"

A groan left him and the sound flowed into my ear as he was kissing and nibbling on my neck. My thighs squeezed against him as my feet connected behind his lower back before my hips smacked into him. The rhythm between us was in sync as I tried to get more of that amazing feeling every time he dove in. After a few thrusts and grunts, he grasped my legs and pushed them towards me with a grin when a loud shout came from me.

"Oh, K-kami! Ryu—nnhhaa~, mh, mh, hah!" The moans made me sound like some sort of bitch in heat, but the pleasure clouding my mind blocked everything away.

The overwhelming sensation in the pit of my stomach gave a tingle to my nether regions as I felt it. I tried to warn Bo—Ryuji that I was drawing to a near, but my words couldn't come out in a coherent phrase. A stare of knowing caught me though as I could tell he was drawing to an end too as his face showed it.

The gasp that fell from my lips signaled my release as a shiver of ecstasy went through my body. An almost inaudible hitch left Ryuji as he pressed on my legs more as I felt him thrust into me while releasing his juices into me in the process. Once he completely stopped his movement, I let out a shuddered breath as the high I felt was amazing; definitely better than the high I usually got masturbating.

"I'm hungry…" I mentioned once my voice had calmed itself. A snort came out of him before light chuckle as he gazed to me.

"You would think of food…"

"You trying to imply something, you lug?" A glaring contest ensued before a rumble was in my stomach. He blinked before rolling his eyes, almost implying I did the stomach growl on purpose.

"Fine, fine… we should clean up first though."

"I'm still stuck." A grin and chuckle left him as he soon took the restraints off my wrists. I rubbed at them when they got free before hitching in breath as he slid out. "Warning?!"

"Come on, let's go shower." He was already moving towards my bathroom, giving me a chance to look at his muscular ass and legs. "Staring is not going to get you clean any faster." My eyes glared at his head before sliding off the bed and joining him as he turned on the water.

* * *

"_I knew it was a good idea! Shima wouldn't stop complaining about how much he missed you!"_ Izumo was telling me over the phone as I was cooking myself lunch.

Yesterday ended up being a fuck-fest for Ryuji and me. We even did it in the shower, though I protested about it. He spent the rest of the day with me and joined me for dinner, which I never got a break I swear. Then, he had to leave because he had a mission the next day and he said; which I quote:

"**I wouldn't be able to sleep here because I would be too busy fucking you."**

"Really? Heh, I can't say I didn't miss him either…"

"_Of course you did, Sheimi told me all about it."_

"_Izumo!"_

"Sheimi! That was supposed to be our secret!" Surprise hit me when I realized that my secret had been out for a lot longer than I thought.

"_It wasn't really hard to figure out you missed him after you found out you were in love with him."_

"_Shima! What the fuck are you doing?!" _

"Shima?!" A shout came from me as I didn't know he was part of the conversation on the phone. "What the fuck?!"

"_Izumo, I told you to stop calling him when we are on missions."_

"_Sorry, he had to know how yesterday went."_

"_Huh?"_

"Kami, Eyebrows, did you tell everyone in the fucking universe?!"

"_Rin?"_

"… For the love of—I'm getting off the phone!"

"_No, Rin! Stay on we want to talk more!"_ Sheimi stated up and I heard a chuckle.

"_I will be over this evening by the way, Rin."_

"What?! Don't just plan stuff, you cock-wannabe!"

"_I want pizza for dinner."_

"Oi! I ain't your maid!" A hum came from Ryuji before he chuckled.

"_We'll see, but seriously, Izumo stop calling Shima on missions! We got to go."_ A quick bye came from the girls and I grumbled a bit more from his little comment. The click from a phone went off and I let out a groan.

"Great… now I got to go get groceries for pizza tonight…"

"_Order pizza…"_ Sheimi suggested and I was feeling my head nod before I remembered something.

"You two, I swear!" A rant came from me and the girls began to apologize.

All in all, Ryuji and I are in love, even if we haven't said it. The feeling I get being with him brings a calming through me and a spike of excitement. We will get this relationship all worked out somehow, but first we have a few obstacles to get over. The obstacles being: the missions, living quarters, and my brother.

Oh shit… what's the pizzeria number again?


End file.
